Bella the Alpha?
by bumblebeesnape
Summary: Bella's had enough people leave her like her mom and millionaire Phil. With all this bella is chosing to start all over. Shell start with maybe becoming the new alpha.Imprint and with a few puppies? with paul? NM after Edward left with a twist.
1. Bella

**BPOV**

**Wow my life has been so totally depressing lately. First I get dumped an then my best friend somehow are now not talking. Ever since we went out with my friend mike to the movie theater. Then my boyfriend left me because of a stupid paper cut. To top it all off my mom died in a car crash yesterday with her husband Phil who was secretly a millionaire. An since I'm his only family I got all his fortune including like ten houses and 20 cars. Well I've had enough of people leaving me. Watch out boys there's a new Bella in this town of Forks.**


	2. new look, attitude

_**New Look New Attitude **_

_**BPOV**_

_**With my new attitude I've decided I need a new look to go with it. And oddly since yesterday I've actually think I grew 2 inches and my skin is slightly tanner an more muscular-very weird.**_

_**I went down stairs hoping Charlie didn't notice my slightly new changes. But being me I have no suck luck. Charlie was in the kitchen.**_

'_**Morning dad' I said as I went towards the cereal and a bowl.**_

'_**Morning?' he said while staring at me. **_

'_**What are you looking at dad?' He was looking at me with suspicious eyes.**_

'_**You know Bella steroids aren't good for you an there illegal right? Because you know you can talk to me about anything.'**_

'_**Dad are you accusing me of something 'cause can assure you I don't do drugs.' **_

'_**No, I'm not accusing anything but um have you been outside a lot lately'**_

'_**No I haven't even been at the beach because if we both remember correctly Jake is not speaking to be for god knows why. So if you have any further ridicules questions I'm outta here.' I snapped.**_

'_**Oh okay? Well I gotta run see you later'**_

_**Man cant a girl just change without being accused of being on drugs. Any way I finished breakfast, grabbed a trash bag an headed upstairs. I turned the radio on an got started. **_

_**After 2 hours all of my junk was outside waiting on the curb. All I had on was a black mini skirt and blood red tank top which hugged my new sized breasts and curves, with converse on. I added some black eyeliner and mascara. With glittery red eye shadow. I threw out all pictures an sheets, bed spreads out as well. I grabbed my cell phone an my car keys an a black unlimited credit card an headed out were I planned to go to the mall, home depot for new paint for my room, T-mobile for a new cooler phone and a car place to upgrade. **_

_**A/N review an tell me what you think.**_


	3. shopping

**Shopping**

**A/N; sorry for the hold up but you know how it is- SCHOOL urgh!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

**I got to the mall an first headed of to the hair salon. I got my hear to have four layer the top layer had read stripes and the second had green the third had blue an last purple an all neon colors. I then headed to the nail salon an got a French manicure. From there I went to a tattoo/piercing shop. I got a nose, tongue and belly button piercing. The one on my nose had a really blue diamond The one on my tongue said good girl gone bad in cursive. For my belly button I got a crossbones that had a cut pink bow on it's head. I first I thought it would really fit right but the words were really small. I also got a small purple rose tat on my ankle. I then headed Hot Topic an got cute belly tank tops with small neon purple hearts and stars. At the end I had about 10 tank tops, 5 belly tank tops, 15 mini skirts, 15 pairs of high heals, 5 sneakers, 2 converse, 5 flats, 25 flats, many earrings, necklaces, bracelets, and hand glove. Also 3 different bathing suites. **

**After I had me new look started I headed to a dealership to get a cute convertible beetle. Which I then took to a painting shop. It was now neon purple with a cool looking whit and black graffiti 'B' on the drivers door.**

**I got home in a black mini skirt and neon pink belly shirt fitting my new curves perfectly showing of my belly ring. I had black four inch heals and a cherry red lollipop in my mouth. And a blood red sidekick phone in my right hand and pink purse in my left. **

**Once I was done with every thing my room was now blue, purple, and black. My bed was purple with a purple and red crossbones every where. I looked at the clock it said 6:25 which gave me enough time to make something for Charlie. I decided to make lasagna . Around 7:05 I heard the front door start to unlock. **

**Charlie yelled, 'Bella, Is that your car in the driveway'**

'**In the kitchen'**

"**Bella do yo-' He stopped when he looked at me. First he turned red then purple he then started going back to normal color. I found it amusing. **

'**Dad, chill the car in the driveway is mine an what do you think of my new look' I gave a 'lil twirl . **

'**Bell what the hell are you wearing'**

**(A/N I didn't wanna be mean an stop hear but I wanted our opinion on what Charlie's reaction should be) ****REVIEW!**


	4. shopping part 2

**Shopping part 2**

**BPOV**

' **Bella what are you wearing?'**

' **What you don't like cause the guy at the store said I looked hot'**

' **What store? WHAT GUY? And he said WHAT?'**

' **Take a chill pill dad before you give yourself a heart attack'**

' **Bella, I don't know what has gotten into you but it needs to stop I know that you've been having a really hard time lately but drugs are not the answer.'**

'**Dad, I told you this morning that I'm NOT DOING DRUGS! If I were do you think I'd me here right now finishing making our dinner?'**

' **Well. It mean. um. It's just I'm worried about you. I like the hair but just promise me you'll be careful especially if your going to be going out of forks dressed like that. Cause lately there have been a lot of crimes happening in Seattle. And I don't what you getting hurt. I might not say this but you're my little girl no matter what.'**

' **Okay, I see your reasoning. And I love you too daddy' That was the first time I think I've ever called him Charlie since I was three. You could see the tears start forming in his eyes. I went and gave him a hug knowing that he's missed his little girl. But I still wasn't sure what he meant by 'no matter what'.**

'**okay go wash up dinner will be done in about 10 minutes.' I told him.**

**I was just about to get a drink off water before going off to bed when I heard Charlie talking on the phone. **

'**Ya…okay..sure..bye' **

'**Hey who were you talking to?'**

'**Oh just Billy but he hasn't wanted to hang out in a while. Did you an Jake get into a fight or something?'**

'**No well I don't know. I've been trying to talk to him for about a week but he wont answer my calls or reply to any texts or e-mails. But if you want I'll head down to La Push to see what's wrong.'**

'**Ya you do that. I would go but I gotta work tomorrow. Well I'm off to bed 'night.'**

'**night' I said while closing me bedroom door.**

* * *

><p><strong> Well I woke up and started getting dressed when I go to pass by the mirror and go startled by my refection. You could see that my boobs grew another cup size making it a size C, my ass got two times bigger which was now making my shorts look like underwear, I grew to about 5"9, and my curves fit my now perfect body. Including my hair that now looked black instead of brown and my skin was tanner. Well good thing that most of the stuff I wore yesterday was mostly stretchy. I got dressed in a black mini, blood red belly tank top that said 'As if you could get this! LOL.' Thank god Charlie was already at work or else he'd accused me of still being on drugs. I ate a bowl of cereal, fixed my makeup to look supper sexy, and wore 3 inch heals that now made me 6"2. I got in my supper now cute car and put lip dark red lip gloss on an headed of to Jake's.<strong>

**When I got there I knocked on the door when Billy opened his chin dropped. **

'**You should really close your mouth before you catch flies' I teased.**

'**Bella?'**

'**Yes, Bella you no loser Bella the one you wont even bother to pick up her calls Bella. Actually it's no longer Bella I now go my Izzy or Iz. But enough of this stupid chit chat. Where's Jake I really talk to him-'**

'**He's si-'**

'**Don't even bother telling me he's sick old man because we both know your lying I saw him just yesterday at the mall with some slut.' (**A/N Bella saw Jake in-between leaving the tattoo place an heading to Hot Topic)

'B_**ella**_** as I said before he is sick an I honestly don't know what your talking about. As far as I know he is sick and is in his room right now. Asleep.' I gave him an evil smirk and said.**

' **Oh really. Well lets just have a look see' Before he could close the door I was already on my way to Jake's bedroom with Bill yelling at me from behind. I open the door to find Jake actually in his bed asleep. I felt a little bad so I didn't wake him up. That's when I heard a howl. Threw Jake's window I see Sam and his gang an I get the sudden urge to fight or yell or burst. I head outside yelling..**

'**What did you do to find you monsters.'**

**Sam was the first one to get the shocked look off of his face.**

'**Bella?'**

'**Who the hell else would it be? Now answer my question' Sam then looked at the pack and nodded heads. The looked confused and suspicious. **

'**What'd he say, what'd the tell you?'**

'**NOTHING! He tells me nothing because he's scarred of you' **

**They started to laugh and I lost it. I could feel myself start to shake with anger and my body then turn in pain. I let out a yelp. When jake came out yelling , ' BELLA!' running toward be and then I see a read rusty looking wolf…..**

**Then it all when black.**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN Sorry but I just had to stop there. Tell me what you think. If I don't get at least 3 reviews in the next day I might just hold of the next chapter 'til next week. So review tell me what you like and don't like, what you think I should add an not add.)**

**REVIEW!**


	5. wolfy paul

**Wolf Paul**

* * *

><p><strong>POVpaul <strong>

**Hi I'm Paul second command in the pack. I'm 18 I learned I was a werewolf three years ago. I'm life has been a living hell since the beginning of time. My dad was abusive and me mom as always trying to protect me from him but ended up dyeing when he was drunk driving with my mom the car. They both died when I was 16. By the I had learned how to live by myself but when they died I was so mad I ended up phasing in the process. Everyday since ending high school has been the same until today. **

**My day started as always until we were off to Jakes an someone was there. There was a purple beetle in the driveway. I didn't recognize it so I assumed it was jakes friend. But then I got hit be the most beautiful sent in my entire life. It was the smell of freesia and orchids. **

**Then I saw HER. THE ONE! She was so arousing. I started with her feet I saw killer heels. Then when up a notch to see her beautiful, sexy long tan legs. They headed up to a mini skirt. The shortest skirt I've EVER seen her curves were in all the right places, a flat stomach with a crossbones belly button and oh my god her breasts were perfect and her beautiful structure. I got to her face that was bright red with anger but I though was incredibly cute- wait cute? Beautiful? Sexy? What was I saying? Well I got to her eyes and they were the most intense think I have every seen and felt. I felt like I was swimming in her beautiful eyes. All I wanted to do as protect and pleasure this beautiful creature. To divot my entire life to her. To love her 'til the end f the time and so on. **

**All that anger in her face I wanted to take away when I heard the pack laugh at her. Suddenly she fell in pain I felt like I was dyeing all I wanted was to protect her and I've already failed her. She started to shake an I began to worry because it looked like she was going to phase but that wasn't even possible, was it? She fell and her scream killed me but then Jake came running calling Bella but wait it was Bella as in leach lover Bella. Well all I know is that it doesn't matter all that matters is that I have found my reason for being, my soul mate. She fainted an so did I. The pain was unbearable.**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN Well I had to stop here. Until next time but this time I want more reviews because no reviews mean no more future chapters.)**


	6. da moment

**The Moment**

**BPOV**

**I started to wake up to hearing voices all around me but only one called for my attention. I was like honey, so sweet. My eyed started to flutter. Then I started to remember what had happened right before I fainted.**

**I wanted answers and I wanted them NOW! **

**I got up and went to the group of people talking.**

**I shouted 'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON THERE?'**

**Everyone turned around shocked. The ONE with the honeyed voiced was the first one to face me. The moment I looked into his eyes I felt the whole world shift. He was my reason for being. He made me forget who Edward and Jake were. His eyes were a soft looking green. I could see myself with him in a beautiful meadow having a picnic surrounded with roses, orchids, lilies, and freesias. I came back to reality when I heard Jacob clear his through. They all looked at each other again just like before. **

'**Bella come take a walk with us' that little sentence did so much to me it took me back to when HE left me.**

'**NO, I want answers now!' I growled – wait growled. WTF.**

**They picked me up while I was growling, kicking, and screaming.**

'**Let me go you overly sized buffoons.' **

'**They set me down on my feet and started throwing me from person to person, well except my angel. **_**My Angel sounded VERY good to me.**_

**I started to feel like I was being ripped into two. I yelled and screamed 'til I fell to the ground and howled. Again why was I growling and howling that is 'til I looked down to see black, red, and purple paws. Urge I'm dreaming I don't have paws.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: italics-Sam, **__**italic underlined-Jake,**__ unbold italic underline-Paul_**, regular- Bella**

* * *

><p><strong>OMFG I'm going absolutely crazy. <strong>

_**Actually Bella your not**_

**Wait who I am taking to**

_**It's me Sam. **_

**Loser, I hate him. The guy who took all that was left of me.**

_**Bella I'm sorry I had no idea and believe me when I say I wasn't trying intentionally to take Jake from you. **_

**Wait how did you know what I was thinking? And who keeps growling?**

_Sorry that would be me Paul_

**I looked down. The beautiful, honey 'o so sweet voice belonged to Paul. Oh my god I had a huge crush on him when I was like six. He is so hot and cute. But I bet a guy like him would never look twice at a girl like me.**

_Wait what? Why didn't you tell me that you had a crush on me? And don't EVER think I would look twice at you because I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. When I look into your eyes I can practically swim in your honey dark brown eyes. They're like chocolate- an addiction.. Plus I think your absolutely sexy. A goddess that was sent from heaven to rome the earth to drive every man crazy in love with you._

**Really? Awe you're so sweet. More than people give you credit for.**

**I looked down blushing.**

_Only for you sweetheart he winked at me. _

**Awe I felt like I was flouting in cloud 9. **

_**Well I hate to break the love feast but we got to get down to business. Bella, do you remember a year ago when we were walking on the beach and I told you those old stories on the cold ones and the shape shifters**__?_

**I nodded.**

_**Well there all true and giving by the looks of it you're a shape shifter yourself. **_

**What? No that can't be I'm not even a Quileute. **

_**That's what has me worried why don't you go down to Charlie's and ask him about your family history or heritage. And just by looking at you it looks like you were one of the oldest packs out there. And if you where to join the pack you'd automatically become the Alpha because if I'm right you have great power within in you. Not just real powers like moving things with your mind and stuff like that but really old ancient power. **_

**Well great. So how do I change back? **

_**Hum ya just think human things that make you happy. **_

**I thought of Paul and his green eyes I could get lost in. I felt my bones shift. And the next thing I know I'm on the floor naked. I started blushing in 10 different shades of red.**

**Paul growled again. I'd have to ask him bout that. He threw me his shirt which was like a big night down on me. I noticed I moved up sizes again.**

'**Paul can I take to you alone.'**

'**Sure lets go for a walk' **

**I knew from then on things would never be the same again.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: BE GOOD TO ME AND REVIEW. TWLL ME YOUR THIGHTS ON THE STORY DOO YOU LIKE IT. SHOULD I CHANGE A THING OR TWO? TELL ME! JUST HIT THAT PRETTY LITTLE BUTTON CALLED REVIEW IN THE CORNER OF THE PAGE! PLEASE!**


	7. remember?

**BPOV**

**I was curious as to what he had to say. **

**He led me to the beach and we saw the sun set. It was a moment to remember.**

**I turned to him. 'So, what did you wanna talk about?'**

'**Well when you first saw me did you feel a big or strange pleasant feeling in the pit of your stomach?' **

'**Ya but hoe did you know that?' I looked down embarrassed.**

**He lifted my chin so we were in the same eyed level. His touch was so pleasurable I felt like jumping him then and there. **

'**Well do you remember when we were little and Billy would tell us about the legends?'**

**I nodded.**

'**Well do you remember the one on imprinting?'**

**It all came back to me.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_**Jake, me and Paul were sitting in a circle turning to Billy.**_

'_**Okay guys. Here is an important story. It's about imprinting.'**_

"_**What's inpinting ucl Biwwy?' (What's imprinting Uncle Billy?) Baby me said.**_

'_**It's imprinting and it's when the shape shifter looks into their soul mates eyes for the first time. Once they do they feel like the only thing that matters is her. She will be his best friend the one he can come to for ANYTHING. She will be, if she wants, his wife. His' companion in life. An his lover, but you don't need to know that 'til your older.'**_

'_**Awe Ucl Biwwy I wan a inpint**_

'_**That's imprint sweetheart' **_

_**At that point Paul and I looked at each other.**_

_**(A/N:Awwww cute, right?)**_

**Flashback OVER**

* * *

><p>'<strong>Oh my god!' <strong>

'**You mean me aannd you arre soul mates?' I stuttered**

**He nodded. **

**I did the unthinkable i grabbed his head and brought his lips to mine giving him the most sweetest kiss of his existence!**

**(A/N sorry I just had to stop there.)**


	8. love at first sight?

**Love at First Sight?**

**Bpov**

**I did the unthinkable and kissed him. At first he was shocked but quickly came to earth and kissed back which let to a very passionate and intense make out. **

**When we finally let go we were in heavy pants of breath. We fell back to lying down in the sand 'til me cell phone rang. It was Charlie. Urge what am I suppose to tell him? **

**Paul sensed my irritation, 'don't worry just go to him and ask about family history' then he gave me a heart melting smile. I couldn't help but smile back.**

**I then realized I dint know what we were. My nose made a trail up his neck then chin passed his lips and kissed his nose. I stroked his cheek lightly 'Paul, what are we know?'**

"**Well what ever you want us to be. Although it would be my great honor to be your boyfriend and you my girlfriend.'**

'**Sounds good to me.' He looked confused**

'**I mean the second part' know he was just teasing.**

'**Okay mister smarty pants what you want us to me, no hesitation,' I said while placing my hand on his member that was now get harder, and bigger in my hand. I started to stroke it an Paul's face was priceless.**

**I giggled and with drew my hand from its place. **

**He was now blushing that I thought was just out right breathtaking. 'I want you to be my best friend, and my girlfriend if it's not too much to ask?' **

'**Not at all.' His grin grew wider. I just HAD to kiss it. I bent forward and placed my lips on his for just a peak.**

'**Sorry to cut this short but I should be heading back'**

'**Wait I think Sam wants to talk to you before you leave. Let me show you were we usually meet.'**

'**Okay' But I just realized I was only wearing his shirt.**

'**Don't worry we'll find something for you to wear'**

'**Thanks'**

* * *

><p><strong> When we got to Sam's we made our way to the kitchen and saw a very small and petit but gorgeous women baking. 'Well hello and you are?' She said looking confused.<strong>

'**Em did Sam tell you about our knew sister and well my imprint?'**

'**Wait what. Really when congratulations Paul and welcome to the pack. How about I go get you some **_**girl **_**clothes.' She left the room leaving me and Paul alone. Which gave me time to talk to Paul?**

'**So when did you change into a fur ball,' I said trying to make a joke out of it. But I obviously said something wrong because I saw a bit of pain shimmer in his eyes.**

'**Paul? You know we don't have to talk about it how about we talk about something happier and later when you feel more comfortable you can tell me. How about we talk about you, me tomorrow, movies my treat?'**

'**Bella, you are a one of a kind. And NO you're my imprint so my treat'**

'**Thank you and no it's my treat because I need to get the "you're a millionaire' status out of the way'**

'**What? Millionaire? How?'**

'**Long story short my mom married a secretly millionaire, which only had me to give his inheritance to when he died. So you can guess who got lucky' **

'**Oh Bella I'm so sorry' he pulled me into a very comforting hug.' I gave him a confusing look. He sighed.**

'**Bella I turned into a fur ball as you put it when my parents died. I didn't have the same type of parents you had or have.' He turned around so I could see his scars I failed to see earlier on. I gasped. I ran over to him and gave him the same type of he gave me earlier and gave him an I'm sorry for brining it up kiss.**

'**It's okay Bella you would have known sooner or later it just happen to come sooner,' **

'**Bella, I love you,' he said looking into my eyes full of adoration and love. **

**I didn't know what to say!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: An OSM moment mixed with OMFG. A.k.a Oh shit moment and oh my fuckin god. This chapter was more of an Awe moment too. But what will Bella say? Will she say it back or will she turn him down? Will emily show up to help bella?**


	9. OH!

'**Last chapter'**

**Paul- Bella I love you'**

* * *

><p><strong>OH?<strong>

**BPOV**

**OH SHIT! He just dropped the "L" bomb on me. What do I say? **_**That's easy just tell him you love him back stupid, like duh.**_** my inner voice said. **

"**Paul, I don't know where we're headed in this relationship but I can tell you that I might be falling for you"**

* * *

><p><strong>Later I got home and decided to make Charlie's favorite dish, baked potatoes and gravy with stake, that way I can soften him up and we can talk of all this crazy.<strong>

**Charlie got home and did his usual, he opened the door, hooked his jacket, took off his boots and laid his keys on the small table by the door. This was going to be even weirder than before 'cause of the fact that I grew even bigger and taller and curvier (if that's even possible.). **

**He make his way to the kitchen an stopped to look at me. " Dinner will be done in ten," I said. But his only response was 'k' while looking at me overly weird and creepy.**

**We got to the table and started eating in complete awkward silence. Once I served dad's favorite desert (blue berry pie) I decided to drop the news that has been eating me up for a while. I hate lying to him. "Dad, I want to talk to you about something but I want you to keep and open mind"(A/N: I know the dialoged is weird but bare with me on it)**

**Charlie-shoot **

**Bella- Well you know how I've been acting weird and I've changed freakishly.**

**Charlie- Yeah what about it. (inside his mind he was wishing and praying it wasn't drugs)**

**Bella- Well before anything , dad in our family history is there anything kind of weird in it. Something way out of human kind.**

**Charlie- Maybe, I guess why.**

**Bella- Because I sort of, kind of changed into a wolf this afternoon. That's why I've changed over these couple of days.**

**Charlie- What? Bella you told me you weren't on drugs but now your talking just plain crazy! Do you realize what your saying?**

**Bella- Dad, please-just hear me out. Like you said there is something in our family history and if we go out side I can prove it. **

**Charlie- Fine but just so we can prove your insane and I can go get you some help.**

**We headed outside and I started blushing. I took off me shirt and went for my pants when Charlie says**

**- Bella what are you doing? We have neighbors and it's just plain inappropriate,**

**Bella-You'll see**

**I phased into my beautiful form. All black with purple paws and belly and blue dots around me and one patching my eye. All dad could do was watch an try not to faint. I grabbed the towel I brought with me and put it in my mouth so I could phase back. Once I did..**

**Charlie- How long could you do that for?**

**His question confused me because it looked like he knew why and how I was able to phase.**

**Bella- Um today, I started today when I went to jakes and got really, I mean like REALLY, REALLY mad. Why?**

**Charlie- Okay lets go inside and I'll explain. I think you are on to something I had forgotten years ago.**

**We got inside and I put on clothes and sat down on the couch. Charlie had disappeared into the attic earlier when I went to change, I wonder what kinds of secrets It has hidden inside.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well guys sorry for the long, long wait but I've have writers' block and school, and homework, and a whole other business to attend to but I hope you'll forgive me and review to give me our thoughts, concerns, and advice on were this story is leading because honestly I have NO IDEA! Lol! Also I'm sorry for all the miss spellings and weird type-o's, this is my first story so I'm kind of clueless on how this all works-maybe one of you can help me on that. Bye!**


	10. OOOOOhhhhhh Shiny Box! 10

** Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Shiny Box! **

* * *

><p><strong>POV Charlie:<strong>

Well I wasn't expecting that. I just saw my daughter half naked and then turn into a werewolf. Talk about awkward. Anyways I never thought that all that junk of witches and werewolves existed, I mean I was told all these stories as bedtime stories-never really thought they were true. And now my daughter turns into a puppy...Well a wolf and a pretty big one.

I head to the attic and looked through boxes to see if I could find something that could explain everything. I grabbed the book that my parents read to me about the werewolves and protectors. I had to explain to Bella all about this stuff. Stuff that I wasn't to familiar with.

Then I see a shiny box that I fairly remember. My grandmother told me once that it was handed down to her from _her _grandmother and _her_ grandmother and on. I could never open it; it needed a special key of some sort. I took it to a key/lock smith and he couldn't open it either. I look back to Bella who's walking up the stairs that lead to the attic. I ignore the inappropriate clothes she's wearing and look at the key necklace that grandma Swan told me to give her that she's wearing. The key looks like it could fit uhhhmm I wonder…..

**POV IZZY: **

Dad had been up in that dusty old attic for around and hour. I've gotten hungry and hungry, so I made a few pop tarts to ease my stomach hungry 'til later. But the fact that I'm a werewolf doesn't help. I finished the box in less than 3 minutes and started to make some waffles. Guess what I did-I ate them too **(A/N: ha, ha, ha)**. And damn I'm still hungry.

I got board waiting for him and headed toward the attic. I stopped and leaned on the door watching dad rummage through a few boxes. Then he stopped and stared at an old weird crafted shiny box. Then he looked at me for a few seconds. I started to feel like I might have left a jelly smug on my cheek from the waffles aa-and toast he, he, he.

**IZZY: **Dad do I have, like, jelly or maple syrup on my face. Or even crumbs 'cause you've been staring at me for a while.

Dad looked embarrassed and looked away. Then he reached out to grab the old shiny box. He brought it up and set it on another box.

**DAD:** Sorry, no I'm not staring at you really. Can I see your necklace?

I look down at the necklace and back at the box. OOOH. Now it made sense, the key was going to open the weirdo box. I took off the necklace and gave it to him. He tried to open the shiny box but it wouldn't work. I took the key from him and tried to open it, just like he had. It opened. As it opened there was a ray off beautiful light that shine out and upon me. It felt like I was hit with happiness and joy and most of all power. Talk about the shiny box-what about the shiny light? It felt soooo good but it was so powerful that it knocked me off my feel...literally. Dad and I just stood there for what felt like hours just staring in amazement at the shiny box. I was the first on to unfreeze from the shocking stage.

**IZZY:** Hey! (I waved my hand in front of his face.) Dad, are you okay?

Dad unfroze from his stage took as deep breath.

**DAD: **Yeah I'm good. Just trying to take in what just happened. Well let us see what's inside of it. And just to let you know I loosened it up. **(A/N: He's talking about loosening the shiny box lock lol.)**

We looked in and when into shock all over again. The box was like magic because we looked in and it was a huge space. It looked to deep in and it was but in the outside it was so small and thin. I reached in and took out paper-by-paper out of the shiny box. I saw birth certificates, stories, tribe names, and names pictures of wolfs and people that looked familiar. Then there were stories that weren't really stories more like prophecies. There was one that looked pretty much all like me. The werewolf looked EXACTLY like me. In fact it was me. There was one prophecy and one story. In the story there was one picture that grabbed my eye. In the middle was a wolf picture of me next to what looked like Paul (in wolf form), surrounded by little puppies. On the back of the page it looked like Paul and me in human form, married in a cute house with a few babies. Next to us was the shiny box. OMG followed by OSM**. (A/N: Oh my gosh and Oh shit moment-sorry for the language)**

* * *

><p><strong> (An) Sorry for the long wait. In between school, moving and drama it seems like there is not time for anything. By the way thx 4 the reviews. I love them. Thx 4 the good comments and the ones I wasn't to thrilled about, they're making me turn into a better writer. I'll try to make the chapters longer but there's no guarantee. I hope you love this chapy as much as I do. Tell me what you think. 3**


	11. Puppies?

**Puppies what their not mine…YET?**

Charlie's POV

I'm trying to go over everything that's happened jus today. I saw my daughter as a wolf then found a small yet big shiny box.

At this moment I see a prophecy scroll with my bells and some guy with babies. I feel the blood leave my face. Why? Because I realized who was in that very picture. Paul. Being the chief of police and him being the biggest trouble maker in town we know each other on a first name bases.

ME: Bells do you have something to tell me? ARE YOU PREGNANT? Do you know this guy?

BELLA: Okay dad calm down. I do have something to tell you, no I'm not pregnant-how dare you ask me that I thought you knew you raised me better, and Yes I know this guy his name is Paul. He's is my soul mate. Let's go to the kitchen because I'm starving – not because I'm Prego- and because I want to explain to you a little more about what happened.

* * *

><p>We went to the kitchen and ordered a pizza. We are now waiting 30 minutes if not it's free. (AN: LOLZ)

I felt bad because of what bells said. I shouldn't have screamed and accused her of being pregnant, I did raise her better. It was all over her face about how upset she was that I would say such a thing. We sat down in the kitchen with the shiny box in the middle closed. Bella sighed and looked tierd so I started off first

ME: I'm sorry about earlier. I did raise you better it's just with all this on me it's just all in a bunch. I'm trying to unravel it one strand at a time.

BELLA: Its okay I don't blame you trust me when I say I know what its like to have way to much on your plate and still adding more to it."

She sighed again and started to carry on with what she had to explain.

BELLA: Today I went to see Billy and Jake-mostly Jake. When I got there Billy opened the door but was still stubborn and said Jake wasn't there I got made so in stormed in anyways to Jake's room. He was there sleeping just how he had said, but out comes the rest of the pack-but I didn't know at the time. Jake-before he stopped talking to me, told me Sam always starts taking interest in a certain guy 'til that person suddenly just starts hanging with him and the so called gang-so I went out and yelled at them, What had they done to Jake that involved Jake not being able to see pr hear me and vise versa. Paul….well I slapped him-he laughed at what I had said. Then he started shaking until he saw my eyes and well I saw his.

They were all wolves. I didn't know that. Jake came up with 'mono' so that I couldn't see him. It was a cover story so that Jake wouldn't hurt me on accident if he got to mad and phased right in front of me. The other guys well they don't look for trouble really-like the weed or smoking and drinking, wolves can't get drunk or high – they can but only with very very highly amounts of it being involved. So cut them some slake.

Basically Sam doesn't really do anything bad to them he helps out. Any way Paul is a whole different story-

ME: So you're telling me that all of them are wolves and that Billy's known this whole time and didn't tell me?

I shook my head. Billy is my best friend and didn't tell me. Basturd. I'm going to kill him.

BELLA: Yeah Billy knows so does Old Quil and Harry. They had a good reason to do it and they did feel bad that you weren't in on the joke. Back to the story well Paul he imprinted on me.

ME: Imprint? What is that and does it involve to what you said about him being your soul mate.

BELLA: Wow your catching on faster than I did. And yes. An imprint is when a wolf finds his mate and well in my case her mate. When they do you first see them through the eyes. When it happens EVERYTHING changes. Gravity shifts and your whole world revolves around him or her you've be anything they need or want. You aren't forced into it your just given an extra little push toward them. There is this invisible pulled connection toward them. When it first happens it takes a while for either of them to be apart from each other for to long because it hurts. It feels like your heart is being squished and stepped on my a million wolves. At this very moment it hurts but Paul understood that I had to talk to you. And another thing when you imprint you gets highly possessive of your mate. Like Paul sees that I'm with another man that's not married he will most likely try and intimidate you but you're my dad so you're no threat at all. Paul he will make sure I'm safe at all times. Be anything I want and need; a brother with brotherly love, a best friend giving me guidance and support, or lover and mate-my everything and anything. That's why I think the box showed me and Paul. But that won't be happening for a while. My puppies! Nope! Not mine! Well just yet."

ME: Yeah more like a long while. from now I'm not ready to me a grandpa just yet. I'm to young.

I mummbled. But i knew she heard me she was bright pink under her now taned tone skin. so was I.

BELLA: On the downside I came here specifically because in general it has never been said threat a girl phase except once and she was the mother of all wolves the queen bee, higher than a king, anything she says and does must be respected and done. It's been centuries and dynasties since that have happened, no ones ever lived to tell the tale of how she died or left her just up and no explanation-Vanished.

Now it's me ad Leah. But I well how do….I say this I kind of over rule every one of them. A regular male and female wolf has more strength, eye sight, every sense is enhanced and a sixth sense developed. I on the other hand have all of them and 10 times more enhanced. I also gained a few powers I just know, i felt it about a few seconds ago. I'm getting stronger by the minute. I'm starting to feel Paul's worry for me, I know for a fact I'm not worried so it's got to be him."

She then went into detail about what happened with Edward and what he was up to, to this point. I just got so angry about why and how he could do this under my nose. Just danced around me and not appear at all not once. I was so lost. How could he do that to my little girl, my princess. She told me the tale about what had REALLY happened in Phoenix. I got angrier and angrier I felt myself shake and start growling. Oh My Gosh what is happening. I've never gotten this mad in my entire life, not when Renée left me, or when she took Bella or when I found out Edward Cullen has a tooled douche. He left my baby girl to died right after her birthday. In the background I heard Bella Yelling I finally knew what was going on. I felt my feet slip under me but Bella took me somewhere and I started to hear strange voices….

(A/N: So I'm very sorry I kept ya'll waiting but school and friends call. Anyways hope you liked the chapter. Leave a pretty little review at the end they always make me happy to know that I have followers that actually read my stories. Peace. Love. Yeah totals.)


	12. Charlie da wolfy

**POV Bella:**

I just went into detail about what happened with Edward and what he was up to, to this point. Charlie was looking so lost and confused about how everything had happened behind his back. I then finished the tale about what had REALLY happened in Phoenix. I saw Cha- dad get angrier and angrier I saw him start to shake real bad, and start growling. Oh My Gosh what is happening. I've never seen him get this mad in my entire life, not when Renée left him, or when she took me or when he found out Edward Cullen has a tooled douche. I felt him slipping into his own thoughts, shaking his whole body, making huge huffing noises from his nose, growling like crazy and looking ready to phase. I started to yell for him to listen to me and calm down.

"Dad calm down. You need to calm down please. Can you here me?" I saw him go outside in to the backyard, falling to the ground. Then dad phased into a huge-but still smaller than me- wolf. He was black and blue furred wolf. I phased a second later so I could explain everything but after he phased he passed out. Most likely he fainted because his body couldn't handle the entire phase, after all he is oldie. I had no idea what to do and decided to call Paul and Sam to help me out.

I pulled out my cell and dialed Sam first. Ringgg… Ring...ri-," Yellow, it's the Samminster. What's up Bella?"

"You got to hurry over to my house. A lot of stuff happened. Itoldmydadwhathappenedandwef oundashinybox hephasedand and and," I rushed everything out all at once and by the end I was just sobbing what if my dad was really hurt.

"Bella, breath I 'm headed over. Okay? Breath, just breath honey I'm on my way." He hung up. I put down the phone and just held my dad.

Like Sam said he was here in 2 minutes. Paul wasn't far behind. When he saw me he just hugged me and whispered sweet soft nothings into my ear. I was very comforting.

"Belly I'm sorry this happened. I wish I could have been here, maybe if I was here I would have been able to prevent this somehow. Oh sweetheart I'm sorry, so sorry" Paul was practicaly screamed he was guilty.

"Pauly this isn't your fault. It couldn't have been, you didn't know this would happen. Oh Pauly." I hugged him and stepped on my toes-even though I grew Paul was still a bit taller than me-and gave him a big huge kiss.


End file.
